List of Great People Names
Here is the list of all of the Great People names Adventurers *Branding - Human Female - Grigori - Spoke with Trenton Majosi while he was on his quest to bring Danalin into creation. **"I yearn for a kingdom without gods or kings. Only men and women under none." *Melusine - Human Male - Hippus **Magnadine? A fool. Everyone thinks he's great, just becvause he can ride a pony. I don't need a horse to kill people, isn't that more impressive?" *Sidhelle - Elven Female - Ljosalfar **"We had trapped the thief in the corridor outside the library. 5th squad was to her left, and 2nd squad to her right. As I called on her to surrender, she reached into her backpack, which was stuffed with stolen spell scrolls, and pulled out a crystal rod. As the squad began shooting, she activated the rod. There was a blinding light and when we could see again, she was gone." --Ilnacht Vivordur, Svaltalfar 2nd Hunter Squad Leader - After action report *Carrow the Hunted - Human Male - Doviello **He is an embittered mistheist, the sort of atheist who does not so much disbelieve in the gods and their agendas as personally dislike them. - Interviewers notes penned on Carrow's Application for Citizenship *Khord Tenhare - Human Male - Grigori - Led war party that cornered Stephanos and was then killed by his own men. **To this day the Grigori travel down the length of the serpent's canyon and offer small tokens to the stone mound at its end. This is a reminder of their own failure, and the screams of Khord Tenhare are said to still echo within the canyons walls. *Pinchete Goblin Male - Clan of Embers **"...it came at me from the deep wilderness. I cursed my carelessness as it's canines went for my throat. With brute strength did I turn him, look into his eyes and butted him into the darkness" --Recounting of Pinchete's favorite tale, How I Tamed Gral, the Greatest Mount *Needles - Human Male - Grigori **Those idiots at Aeron's Bounty? Inefficient. Wasteful. Overpriced. They're cultists masquerading as assassins. They add pomp and ceremony to what is a very simple job. Me? You pay me, and tell me who you want dead. They end up dead" *Bahamet the Second - Human Male - Malakim **Bahamet calls it "subtlety." I call it sitting and chatting with overfed royal dandies until his enemies die of old age. -Panlupan *Goodreau *Groo the Wanderer *Cabal Tenhare *Panlupan *Volanna *Father Jeon *Llangru *Nosamonce *Bhalira *Comillo *Hamlyn Ka *Kimble the Quick *Bakabushi Great Bards *Dain the Cytherean *Ofeofae *Airodaunt Balon *Caspian Loch *Taneath *Pramas Olds *Hodkamset *Samawen the Ghost *Pelia the Dancer *Argase the Magician *Furia *Vernadot *Clairone *Chiles Putney *Melisandre *Tuoni the Gatekeeper *Kamen Shandoun *Dianchete *Trenton Majosi *Persellus Great Commanders *Captain Ostanes *Captain Uldanor *Simon of Gitta *Ducet the Patient *Goroff Grist *Hastur *Hyksos *K'thun *Morsuelis *Averax the Cambion *Tethira *Palpeious *Rivanna the Wraith Lord - Elven female - Svartalfar **"Objections to the use of undead in warfare are founded in misguided tradition. The air chills notably in the presence of a Wraith. Need you more proof of their suitability, look only to your sons and daughters who have been spared from battle by our Conjurer's minions." *Justin of Dalath *Lord Dunsted Traver *Reboaha *Darsinger *Nigel of the 5th March *Kered *Anthony Callier Great Engineers All Great Engineer names are anagrams of names of Jim Henson's Muppets *Khmer Otterfig *Faber Ozzie *Hoyden Drew *Milana *Zoot Ghent Gear *Ethel Agames *Fodgel Thor *Bareke *Zehanpuryuh *Vesta Glory *Valoel *Tilonas Sal *Hulik Darkanus *Athos Ulthane *Gregamir *Haldayne Ozark *Schrewneil *Pistis Sophia *Thorion Vo *Aegeus Isildur Great Merchants *Jenkin *Rusa Pariek *Omar of Turin *Abdulkani the Mirage *Belarchass the Slaver *Mavreen Mawklistyr *Maaerun *Joffa the Barakite *Goodreau *Florina of Lorinwood *Agravaine *Kersasus Actium *Geogi Bandon *Oparr the Underhand *Nephrion Cathwar *Vohu Manah *Gonael *Enos the Maul *Sopheriel Mehayye *Sopheriel Memeth Great Prophets *Tuatha Dé Danann *Aes Sidhe *Teutates *Belatu Cadros *Cenn Cruaich *Mag Tuireadh *Nyarlat *Aengus Saone *Cailleach Beara *Calwinna of Junil *Talia Gosam *Lita the Witch *Abellio *Abnoba *Scion of Heaven *Lanthis *Pontif Elmin *Fand *Gosea *Vaghan of Lugus Great Sages *Mikel Dylantyr *Denelcor Hep *Abruel Azburgah *Tephus the Mistwalker *Bradeline *Malchavic *Cu Roi *Menolly NuValle *Luciaqua *Ozziel *Abdulkani *Narsiss *Delent Payne *Asher the Encephalic *Othmar the Astrologer *Shoftiel *Willim Marlander *Thessalonica *Damabiah *Magister Cultuum References 1. http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=283290